


Husband To The Spider-Woman

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Consent going to no consent, F/M, I know this is shit, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Spider-person, Spiders, eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Ryan and Delilah have been married for five years. Every year, Delilah (half human half spider creature - in instinct) needs to have sex with "prey" who are wrapped in her web. And every year, Ryan agrees.Things changed this year and Ryan can't say he's too happy with it.





	Husband To The Spider-Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, I know
> 
> Oh well

Ryan shifted, blearly opening his eyes when he felt the bed shift and Delilah get out of bed.

“Babe?” he mumbled, still mostly asleep. He shivered when a small hand brushed over his shoulder, almost hesitantly.

“Go back to sleep,” Delilah whispered. And then she was gone.

Ryan didn’t entirely go back to sleep, mostly drifting rather than anything else before there was a hand back on his shoulder.

“Ryan?”

He hummed to confirm he was awake, prying open his eyes to squint up at Delilah.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes, noting how Deliah was naked and wringing her hands.

“It’s mating season,” she whispered, looking guilty as if she was the one in charge of mating season for her kind. “I’m sorry, I tried to wait as long as I could.”

Ryan, who still wasn’t entirely awake, managed a nod and pushed himself to a seated position.

“Do I have time for the bathroom?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Delilah replied, watching him anxiously as Ryan stood and stretched, making his way over to the bathroom. “Are-are you sure this is okay?”

He sighed softly, making a small detour to stand beside his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’m sure,” he murmured, stroking his thumb over her cheekbones. “Just let me go to the bathroom and then I’m all yours.”

Delilah still looked uneasy but nodded, staring after Ryan as he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and Delilah didn’t protest. After all, this was the last bit of privacy he was going to get until mating season was over.

After relieving himself, he took the time to at least stretch and brush his teeth, knowing he wasn’t going to be out of bed or moving for quite awhile. Once he was finished, he made his way back to the bedroom, unsurprised to find Delilah had stripped the bed of everything but the fitted sheet.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Delilah,” Ryan murmured as he lay back down, his wife crawling over top of him. “I’m always ready for you.”

She nodded as she reached back to grip his still flaccid cock, slowly sinking down on him.

………………….

Ryan usually made it through one or two rounds before exhaustion and overstimulation took over and he blacked out. Not that it mattered, he didn’t have to be conscious during mating season. Which was a good thing because even when he was, he was barely aware.

When he more or less came to again, his body was pinned immoble, thick, sticky webs binding his arms and legs together and pinning him to the bed, the only visible thing being his cock.

He mumbled quietly, not bothering to try and move his body as he weakly twisted his head in search of Delilah though the spider-woman didn’t seem to be anywhere in the room. It wasn’t entirely  _ odd _ for her to not be there when he woke up. Sometimes she went and slept elsewhere in the home between waves.

Ryan shifted and winced slightly, cock throbbing as it stood leaking and proud. As if summoned by it, a figure appeared in the doorway and Delilah slunk in, eyes dark with arousal. Ryan knew he was going to fall asleep soon, it was what usually happened, but he was conscious long enough to watch his wife sink down onto him once more.

…………………

During mating season, his job was easy. He lay there, drifting in and out of sleep while Delilah fucked him as she needed. During some of her periods between waves, if she wasn’t too tired, she’d water and feed him though he never felt like he needed, the aphrodisiac inside her webs being enough to keep him sated.

He’d stay in bed and when he woke up after mating season, he’d be freed, Delilah would apologize, and they’d go on as normal until the next mating season.

So you could imagine his surprise when the routine changed for the first time in the five years the two of them had been married. Instead of finding himself tucked into bed, he woke with his body wrapped in a tight ball, their guest bedroom barley recognizable beyond the spider-webs that covered the room.

He couldn’t move an inch and he shivered, finding his mouth covered with spider-web as well, preventing him from calling out for Delilah to find out what was happening.

He squirmed in the bonds, eyes wide and fearfilled as they flicked around the room in search of Delilah or at least  _ something _ that would signify why their routine had changed.

His flaccid cock was pinned to his thigh by the sticky spider-webs around his body which seemed to tighten as more he squirmed. He didn’t mean to struggle but he was slightly freaking out, especially since Delilah was always so careful to check and double check that he was okay with something before doing it.

So this was more than a little concerning. And then he saw what was in his lap.

His eyes went wide because he knew what a Spider’s nest of baby spiders looked like and that was, most definitely, what was in his lap.

Forget giving a damn about trying not to break anything, Ryan began to struggle with all his strength, wishing his arms were pinned behind his back so he’d have more strength to break the webs with.

He wasn’t sure how long he thrashed and fought and screamed beyond the webbing covering his mouth before suddenly there were teeth sinking into his throat and before he knew it, his entire body went lax and his vision fell hazy.

“Hush.” that was Delilah’s voice, that much Ryan was sure. But it was different. Raspier, hoarser. “Hush. You will be my children’s first meal.”

The part of Ryan’s mind that wasn’t paralyzed with fear and whatever venom his  _ wife _ had just put into his bloodstream with that biet told him that when these baby spiders hatched, they were going to eat him.

He wanted to beg, to scream, but his body didn’t seem to want to even try, exhaustion and fear weighing him down until he could do nothing more than lay limp in the web as Delilah moved around, checking his bonds and tightening them in places.

Ryan let out a little sob and received a quiet coo and press to his forehead before Delilah scurried out of sight again. In his lap, the little spider nest stirred slightly and Ryan found himself praying to every god he knew that please, let him be unable to feel the pain as they devoured him.

Let him die before they hatched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
